


Stuck

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: The Master is stuck with the worst kind of monster.





	Stuck

 

The worst kind of monster is yourself. You know yourself, the justifications for the terrible things you surely do. You look and search and scrounge for it, but there is no sympathy. The only person who you can always rely on is you. And in the eyes of your most long-term ally, you are irredeemable. That hurts. The Master lives this. A whirlwind of definite and deafening noise, the Master is stuck with this kind of monster. It's not just part of them. It's all of them. They seek out the Doctor, the one most like themselves, for something, _anything_.

The Master yearns for it, _but why does being forgiven hurt more?_ Maybe they feel misunderstood. Surely, if one cannot find any right within themselves, how can anyone else? Can anyone _truly_ understand? The Master has vowed to make the Doctor understand. It is not until they were dying on superficial landscape, staring up at a starless ceiling, that they realized the Doctor would never fully understand them. But that was okay. Me-time was important. They would never fully understand the Doctor. But that was okay.

 

The two of them weren't the same but that only made everything more intriguing.


End file.
